Brotherhood
by Lord Garnetto
Summary: James potter is about to start his first year at Hogwarts when 3 people come into his compartment, who will have a bigger effect on his life than he could ever imagine.1st year marauder fic. Rewrite of a marauders tale


HI. I have been looking over the past of my fics and realised they aren't good. I was young when I started it and it has gone on so long, so it's become rubbish… so I am going to take them down and re-write them. It is worth a read, even if you read the originals. I will get rid of lost plots, improve the current plots, throw in a few new sub-plots, fix the grammar and generally make it better. I hope you like them. Please R&R

Chapter 1

The Intertwining of Fate

James Potter was sat on the Hogwarts express alone. He was waiting to start Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get there but as the train set off he was worried. He hadn't met anyone yet, even though he had seen two girls arguing on the platform, what if that was what his time at Hogwarts was going to be like, alone and friendless. About 10 after before the train left, the compartment door opened and a skinny guy with black hair walked into the compartment and sat opposite James in silence. A minute later a red haired girl, who looked upset opened the compartment door.

"Mind if I sit in here?" the red-head asked.

"Not at all… are you ok?" James said.

"im fine" she snapped, walking over to the window seat.

A minute later a greasy haired boy, already in his uniform, barged in and sat opposite the red-head, talking to her quietly.

"Hey there" said the black-haired boy "are you a first year too?"

"Yes I am." James said, "James Potter, what's your name?"

"Sirius Black" Sirius said, as James tried to think where he knew the name "black" from "resident of Grimmauld place" he said before adding with some disgust "I'm a pure blood"

"Same here" James said, slightly worried. Most people who were pure blood only cared about blood status, especially those that introduced themselves as purebloods.

James was a pure blood too, but his family were "blood traitors" like the Dumbledore's and the_Weasley__'__s_. As he didn't know Sirius that well he didn't mention he was a blood traitor in case he had a problem with that." I live in Wiltshire" James said.

"I used to live in Wiltshire but my family said there were too many blood traitors around, then we moved to Morecambe but that place was a shithole so we moved to London" Sirius recited.

Just then Sirius and James overheard the greasy haired boy saying to the redhead "…you had better be in Slytherin".

At that moment James felt anger and decided to make his say and find out if Sirius was decent or not. He seemed decent but if he was going to be sorted into Slytherin, that friendship would have to end

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin?" James said, smirking slightly, "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James looked to Sirius, who seemed a little annoyed. Obviously James was right to test him.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius said, looking back at James

"Blimey," said James, attempting some humour even though he and Sirius couldn't be friends if this carried on the way it was going, "And I thought you seemed alright."

Sirius broke into a grin for some reason. "Maybe I'll break the tradition," he smirked, "Where're you headed if you've got the choice?"

James calmed a little after learning that Sirius had no desire to be in Slytherin. He pretended to lift a sword and announced "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad," he grinned at Sirius, who chuckled heartily. The greasy haired boy snorted, and both James and Sirius snapped their attention to him.

"Got a problem with that?" asked James, frowning.

"No," the boy didn't even bother to hide his obvious sneer, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy"

"Where're you hoping to go?" Sirius cut across, "Saying as you're neither?"

James snorted and then burst into laughter. Why did he ever worry about this guy? He was brilliant. Beside the greasy haired boy, the red head, who, now he looked, James saw had beautiful green eyes, sat up straight.

"Come on, Severus," she said "Let's find another compartment".

James and Sirius glanced at each other, identical smirks on their faces.

"Ooooooooh," they adopted high pitched, mocking voices, and as the boy named Severus passed, James stuck his foot out to trip him.

"See ya, Snivellus," Sirius called, just as the compartment door slammed shut. James burst into laughter once again, grinning at Sirius, with a feeling that it would be a good friendship.

"Snivellus… that could stick" James said "it think we have found our first toy"

"well, other than brooms…So you play quidditch?" Sirius asked

"Course I do. You?" James replied, noticing Sirius's grey eyes

"Top class beater, I can keep too but I can't seek to save my life"

"I'm the complete opposite. I'm a seeker, and I rock. I am a good chaser but the once I tried beater, I ended up knocking myself out with my own bat" at that Sirius burst out laughing. The two talked about quidditch for hours. It took them to near the school. About 15 minutes before the train reached the school a tall boy with light brown hair came blasting into the compartment and a little plump boy with mousy brown hair followed him.

"Can we come in here for a minute, please?" the tall boy said

"Stay as long as you want" Sirius and James said in perfect synchronisation

"Thanks" The tall boy said

"He is Sirius black "James started

"And he is James potter" Sirius ended

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew" The tall boy said

"If either of you are Slytherin worshippers, get out. If not, than it is nice to meet you" Sirius and James said in synch again

"How long have you two known each other?" Remus asked

"It's 8 o'clock so about 9 hours" Sirius said

"Serious?" Peter said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sirius replied. James grinned a little and Peter burst out laughing. For a long time he didn't stop. After about 5 minutes of him laughing solidly he said "that was funny!"

"Was it?" Sirius asked and that started Peter off again. Remus just sat there with his arms crossed grinning a little but stayed quiet.

"Let's play a game."

"how about I spy with my little wand?"Sirius suggested

"too easy."james said

"no it isn't,"Sirius said

"Go on then. Bet I get it first time"

"I spy with my little wand something beginning with d!"

"Doors"

"I spy with my little wand something beginning with s!"

"Shelf"

"p!"

"prat"

"ha! no, peter" Sirius answered back

"that's what I said, prat"james said

"hey!" peter said

"what? It's a joke" james said

"what game do you want to play then?" Sirius asked

""your best friend is…". The rule is that one of us asks the others what they would do if their best friend was something bad." James explained

"I'll start" Sirius turned to James "what would you do if your best friend was a Slytherin?"

James replied "not be friends with them. Peter, what would you do if your best friend was a ghost?"

Peter thought for a moment and then said "I don't know. Probably take them for some exercise" Sirius and James looked at each other. Peter had no sense of humour whatsoever.

"Remus, what would you do if your best friend was a werewolf?" peter asked.

Remus seemed both shocked and offended at the question. Then said "I'm not playing."

"Fine then I'll answer" James said. "I would invent a potion to make thing easier for him and I would never desert him but stay away at full moons. What about you Sirius?"

"I would run away. Very quickly. James, what would you do if your best friend was a giant?"

"Nothing, I would treat him normally" James replied.

"Really, a giant?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, a giant" James said.

"But… it's a giant, they are monsters!" Sirius said.

"Not all of them" James said.

"James, what would you do if your best friend was a vampire?" peter asked.

"I don't know that one; it is a thing that lasts full time so I don't have a clue."

"I would cook him a steak" said peter, once again proving his lack of sense of humour. Just then the train slowed to a stop just in time.

"Time to go, then" Sirius said "good luck in the sorting, if any of you get sorted into Slytherin than this friendship is over... unless I end up there too…"

The four boys got off the train and saw a very short person there with a squeaky voice that said "first years over here, please" James and Sirius went over to the teacher and when they were all gathered he said "hello, I am professor Flitwick, I will show you to the castle. Please get in a boat, no more than 4 to a boat, please."

Remus and peter joined James and Sirius in their boat. They then seemed to drift across a large lake. The boys chatted again, but Remus stayed almost silent. After a few minutes they heard Flitwick say "you shall be able to see Hogwarts any second now." The boats turned around a bend there was a large "Ooh" as they saw the huge Hogwarts castle. It towered over them and peter said "it's big."

Sirius said "No it's not, its huge."

James replied "It's not huge, it's bloody enormous."

Remus piped up "The word you are looking for is 'gargantuan'."

Just then a giant tentacle smashed through the boy's boat. It coiled itself around James and tried to drag him down. Out of nowhere a spell shot at them and hit the tentacles, which threw James away and sank down into the lake. The professor summoned them a new boat and they got in it.

The boys sat in silence until the boats landed and they all got out. They followed professor Flitwick to a large door. He pounded his little fist on the door three times.

000

I should note that there will be incorrect details from the JK version; it will all be explained at a later point in the fic

Also a new rule updates every Tuesday (plus bonus updates), at least for now it will be anyway

Please R&R


End file.
